The present invention relates to a bottle centering device and more particularly to a bottle centering device which positively centers and seals a bottle relative to a filling valve forming a part of a beverage filling machine.
Most bottle filling machines utilize a stirrup for lifting a bottle up to a filling valve that has a small protruding vent tube that must extend into the mouth of the bottle so as to remove air from the bottle as the bottle is being filled. Some of these machines are equipped with centering devices which aid in shifting the bottles on the stirrups as they are raised to the filling position in order to insure that the tops of the bottles do not strike the vent tubes. An example of a bottle aligning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,989. In this particular device, a centering cup engages the shoulder of the bottle as it is raised to the filling position for aligning the bottle relative to the filling valve and the vent tube. One problem with such a device is that it will not accommodate short-necked bottles.
Another example of a bottle centering device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,059 wherein as the bottle is raised it engages a centering device that is pivoted rearwardly out of the path of the bottle as the bottle is lifted to its filling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,206 discloses another centering device that is supported on a pair of pivotal arms. As a result of the centering cup being supported on pivotal arms, as the cup is raised it moves about a radius rather than on a direct vertical line. This presents a problem in tolerances in that the centering cup and bottle have to first clear the bottom of the vent tube 16, then be raised without striking the spreader washer and subsequently be properly positioned relative to the fluid valve.
The most commonly used centering device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,640 which includes a centering cup that is positioned directly adjacent the bottom of the filling tank. One problem with such devices is that the centering of the bottle does not place until after the vent tube has entered the neck of the bottle. If the bottle is not properly aligned, it could bend the vent tube as well as chip or break the top of the bottle.
Still another example of a centering device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,964 wherein a centering cup is carried directly on a filling tube 11.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,299 instead of raising the bottles to a filling valve, the entire filling mechanism is lowered down on the top of the bottle.
It is important that a satisfactory device be used for positioning the mouth of the bottle in proper position to accept the vent tube. If not, the bottle is often knocked off the stirrup by the mouth missing the vent tube, the bottle is broken by striking the vent tube and/or the bottle can be cracked. If the bottle is cracked it can explode when pressure is applied thereto during the filling operation. When the bottle crown ring is chipped on contact with the vent tube, such, in turn, can cause the rubber or plastic seals that are provided for holding the pressure as the bottle is being filled, to be cut.
These malfunctions are not only expensive as a result of loss of bottles, but interfere with production rates.